


Blue-Eyed Beauty

by Ambrace



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca Mitchell & Emily Junk - Freeform, Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/pseuds/Ambrace
Summary: Emily (Beca's step-sister) drags her to the mall to watch the Barden Bella's perform and fromt here, a chance meeting happens.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Blue-Eyed Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aca_bhlo_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/gifts).



It took a moment for Beca to become aware that she was awake, the remnants of the good dream she had been having edging away. Blinking her eyes open, she saw out of the corner of her eye the reason for her abrupt awakening. Emily.

Emily was her step-sister. Her parents had been divorced when she was five, and the Junks came into the picture a few years prior Beca had become accustomed to hearing about the Bella's almost every moment she was in the household. Katherine, her stepmother had been a Barden Bella when she had attended Barden University, and ever since she started Senior Year, had been given subtle hints about how she could be one, come next year. Beca loved her sister and Katherine, but they were both a bit too eccentric and chatty for her. Oftentimes, when Emily went on a spiel, Beca would agree to anything to get the younger, yet taller (to her dismay) girl to shut up. She oftentimes regretted that decision, but if it gave her peace and quiet for a few moments, it was definitely worth it.

Groaning, Beca shoved her head under the pillow.

“Go away, Em!”

“Good morning to you, too!”

Beca groaned once more as she felt the bed dip, signaling that her little sister wasn't going to go away until she gave her her undivided attention.

“So, as you know, the Barden Bellas are doing a Christmas special this afternoon at the mall.”

A grunt escaped her throat, signaling to Emily that she could continue. Beca must have fallen back asleep during Emily's word vomit, because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken rather roughly. She let out a snore that sounded more like a snort.

“What? Huh?”

“So, will you take me?”

Beca waved Emily off.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Now, go away”

Emily squealed as Beca covered her head once more groaning at the noise and did her best to hug Beca's form before exiting the room. Beca, sighing in relief was asleep in seconds.

~

It was around noon before Beca made her way towards the kitchen, freshly showered. Beca drug herself over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, before taking a seat next to Emily, who smiled at her.

“Morning” Beca muttered halfheartedly.

“Hey there, sunshine. You ready to go?

“Go where?”

Emily rolled her eyes.

“The mall, silly.”

“I don't like the mall. Why would I go there?”

“The Barden Bella's performing there silly. Remember? You promised me you'd take me”

“I promised nothing”

“Yes. You did. This morning” Emily pointed out.

“I can't be held responsible if you ask me to do anything before nine”

Emily pouted and glanced at their dad.

“Dad?” she asked hopefully.

“You're taking her, Beca”

“What? Dad, no!”

“Come on, Becs. It's what, an hour out of your day? And if you do this for your sister, I'll let you go to that club you've been raving about”

Beca sighed and grabbed the keys from her father.

“Fine, come on Em”

“Yay” the tall brunette exclaimed excitedly as she followed her sister out the door.

~

Beca sighed as she was drug into the mall by her wrist, making sure that she didn't bump into anything in their rush to get to the event.

“There they are!” Emily exclaimed, dragging Beca close to the stage. The crowd was almost nonexistent, but Emily didn't care. She'd have said that it was the perfect way to see the action and less people meant less noise.

Beca did her best to not let Emily know that she didn't want to be there, and glanced towards the women on the stage. There was a blonde that was taking the lead, with a gorgeous red-head with blue eyes standing next to her. Beca would never admit this to anyone, but she was mesmerized by this girl, and Emily nudged her, thinking that Beca was into the music. Beca smiled halfheartedly at her sister before glancing towards the girl again.

This girl had the voice of an angel, or so Beca thought. Sure, she could barely be heard above the other girls, but Beca just knew that this girl was something. She couldn't explain it, but the red-hair, blue eyed beauty had a way of making her heart jump. Beca almost thanked Emily then and there for making her come to this stupid thing. Almost being the key-word.

The music ended and though Beca was glad that it was over, that meant that she didn't have a reason to watch that girl any longer. She averted her eyes from the stage in favor of not wanting to be called a creep. Emily went to the front, Beca refusing to follow to take a picture with them and undoubtedly telling them that she was the daughter of one of the former Bella's. Beca tuned them out, watching as Emily chatted animatedly with the girls.

The one that she had been watching earlier caught her eyes and she smiled awkwardly as Emily headed back towards her, asking if they could stop by the record store while they were there. Beca agreed, following behind as they left the other girls behind.

~

Beca glanced at her reflection in the mirror as she adjusted her outfit before grabbing her keys off the counter.

“I'm leaving”

Her dad peeked his head around the corner.

“Don't forget. Curfew is midnight”

“Got it.” She shut the door before he could say anything else, and hopped into her car.

Upon entering the building, her senses were attacked by different smells, the music blasting in the background and the occasional pick-up line that some poor dude was attempting on a woman. Beca made her way towards the bar and order a Coca-Cola.

“Beca, right?”

“Jesus” Beca muttered as she turned towards the woman that had spoken, her heart hammering against her chest.

“Not Jesus, I'm afraid. The name's Chloe. Chloe Beale. You're Beca, right?”

Standing in front of her was the girl from the mall she saw a few weeks ago. She was dressed up nicely and Beca couldn't help but glance up and down her body.

“Oh, um, yes. That's me. Nice to meet you, Chloe” She reached her hand out and Chloe grabbed it before pulling her in for a hug.

“Oh, um, ok then” Beca hugged her awkwardly before pulling away.

“How'd you know my name?” Beca asked, curiously.

“Your sister. She wouldn't shut about you at the mall. Seemed to think we'd get along?” Chloe arched an eyebrow as Beca blushed.

“Yeah, sorry about her. She's a bit much”

“She's adorable.”

  
Beca nodded in agreement.

“Would you like to dance?” Chloe asked suddenly, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her towards the dance floor, before she could answer. She hastily put down her cup before allowing Chloe to do so. Once they were on the floor, Beca placed her hands awkwardly around Chloe's neck.

“So, what brings you here?” Beca asked, trying to make conversation.

“My dad owns the place”

“Oh, cool”

“Yep”

Chloe smelled nice. Strawberries and a hint of whatever Chloe had been drinking. She looked away awkwardly, not wanting to be caught staring.

“You're not so bad looking yourself by the way”

  
Beca's head whipped towards Chloe. “What?”

“I saw you watching me a few weeks ago. I can tell when someone's got a toner”

“A what now?”

“A toner. A musical boner”

Beca blushed.

“Oh, um.”

“Don't be embarrassed” Chloe interrupted. “I'm flattered and you're one fine looking lady as well”

“And your drunk”

The music ended, Beca stepping away from Chloe.

“So? Still doesn't change the fact that I'd do you in a heartbeat”

“Whoa, hold up. You've got to buy me dinner first.” Beca stammered. Owl City's fireflies played in the background.

“Done” the girl agreed immediately.

“What?”

“Let me take you out. On a real date. Get to know one another”

“I don't know”

“Please?” Beca glanced into Chloe's eyes and hesitantly nodded.

“Yeah, ok.”

“Great. Here, hand me your phone, so I can give you my number”

They exchanged numbers, and after a few more dances, Chloe called it a night before Beca did and left with her friend Audrey or whatever her name was, and Beca was left to ponder about the girl she barely knew.

After a few hours of just enjoying the music, she headed home, careful not to wake the other inhabitants of the house. Beca got ready for bed and was about to shut her p hone off before she noticed she got a text.

_**Good night, Beca. xo** _

Beca smiled and replied back with _a good night <3_ and headed off to dreamland, where she dreamed about a certain red-head.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I just wanted to give a big shout out to those that hosted this year's Pitchmas. You know who you are. I’m sure I don’t just speak for myself when I say I’m very grateful that you guys created this amazing with getting the assignments out, making sure that we kept you guys in the loop and just with everything. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you two have an amazing Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this in one sitting (I know, bad Amber) so I don’t know if there’s any grammatical errors. Feel free to let me know if you find any.
> 
> Now, this is honestly not my best work. I'm willing to write another fic or expand on this universe if you want or need. Gotta love writer's block -_- lol. I will be fixing inconsistencies and what not to make it flow better eventually so don't judge it too harshly, just yet
> 
> Anyway, guess I should stop rambling and just present this to my Secret Santa.
> 
> Here’s my contribution to this years’ Pitchmas for beyond-bechloe of Tumblr. Anyway, this isn't my best work and I won't blame you if you don't but I"m hoping that you do? *hides*. It ended up being longer than I thought it’d be so ^_^ Merry Christmas beyond-bechloe and Happy New Years!


End file.
